Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean formations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation typically involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
Upon drilling a wellbore that intersects a subterranean hydrocarbon-bearing formation, a variety of downhole tools may be positioned in the wellbore during exploration, completion, production, and/or remedial activities. Some downhole tools are outfitted with sensors for detecting various properties of the wellbore. It is generally desirable to provide sensors in a downhole tool for detecting properties that can be used to construct high-resolution images of the wellbore, casing, and/or an annulus therebetween. In addition, it is desirable to take such sensor measurements of the entire circumference of the wellbore.